


Farewells

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike knows he will have his chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/gifts).



He has lived among the stars. He gave his health to the ships that have housed him for decades.

All he wants is a final home. Somewhere for him to rest his aching, broken body.

Illusion, if not substance, of health could be his. All he needs is a way there. He waits, knowing his way will appear.

Spock will come. Spock will not fail him, will set his course correctly through the stars. One small trip to Talos IV, where she waits for him. Captain Christopher Pike will fade into legend, while the illusion persists in a new home.


End file.
